When she came into the picture
by YAOI-lovin'-talktomyself-girl
Summary: AU Karakura is a relatively calm place, not many crimes happens, okay, some fights now and then, but not much. One day though a new girl comes and begins the school there, and their everyday life is turned upside down. HichigoxOc Ichiruki Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only the plot of this story, and Dara Tity... I own someone!^^**

**Chapter 1: The new girl**

* * *

It was a normal day in Karakura, Japan. The sun raised the same time it usually did and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Good morning sons!"

was screamed of a male voice, before you could hear a loud 'BANG!' and some cursing.

And no, that wasn't either out of the ordinary. The man that you could hear scream before was Isshin Kurosaki, father of four children, two sons and two daugthers.

His hair was short and black, and it stood straight up, and he just jumped into the room of his two twin sons, Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki, through the window, with the help of a trampoline.

A boy with orange messy hair, Ichigo, and a boy with white equally messy hair, Hichigo, woke up to find their dad on the floor, and cradling his head, he had fallen head first in the floor because Ichigo and Hichigo moved around the furniture of the room the night before to see if they could trick their dad, apparently it worked.

The white haired boy, who also had white skin, with black eyes, and yellow pupils, smirked a little and made a high-five with his twin brother, the orange haired guy, who had amber eyes, pretty pale skin, but still a human color, not like his brother's paper white skin.

"Ha, there you go for jumping on us in the mornings all these years, old man!"

Hichigo exclaimed while smirking towards their father.

Suddenly the door opened and a little girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes opened the door and asked her older brothers:

"Ichi-nii, Hichi-nii, what was it that made such a noise?"

"Oh, nothing Yuzu," Hichigo started, "Just father, who jumped into our room through the window without knowing the changes we've done."

"Ah."

Yuzu understood and giggled a little at her father's stupidity.

A girl with black short hair and dark eyes came after her little sister, but soon understood what had happened and sighed. _*When is he ever going to learn?* _she asked herself in her head.

"Okay, so, now that everyone is here, please, get out."

Hichigo said to his father and sisters, who silently obeyed.

Ichigo and Hichigo dressed in silence. They wore the normal school uniform, which contained grey dress-up pants, a white shirt, white socks and a grey jacket.

They looked at each other as Ichigo opened the door.

"Ladies first."

he said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Well, then you should go first."

Hichigo said as he smirked towards Ichigo, who just glared at him but went first through the door anyways.

When they came to the kitchen they saw Yuzu, who wore a yellow shirt and blue pants with a white apron over it, still putting out the last things on the table for breakfast.

They both smiled at her and their other little sister, Karin, who wore a white T-shirt and shorts that was dark blue with stripes of white at the sides, before they sat down on either sides of their father, who wore a red shirt, black dress-up pants and black socks.

They ate their breakfast as fast as they could, before they excused themselves and got their bags before getting on their black shoes and making their way towards school.

On the way they met up with a pretty short girl, with short black hair and violet eyes. She wore the girl school uniform, it was just like the boy uniform, just with a grey dress-up skirt instead of pants. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, and she had been Ichigo's girlfriend since three weeks ago, but they had been in love for only god knows how long.

The orange haired boy and the black haired girl had greeted each other with a kiss and a hug(Where Hichigo gagged) before they walked hand in hand beside Hichigo towards the school.

When they reached the school yard they were met by Orihime, a girl with orange long straight hair and big breasts, Chad, a tall tan guy with short curly brown hair, and Ishida, a pale guy with short black hair and glasses.

The six of them walked to their lockers before going to the first class of the day, which they all shared.

When they sat in the classroom and waited for class to start some other people joined them, like a short boy with short white hair by the name Toshiro, and a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and really big breasts by the name Rangiku.

"Have you heard?"

Rangiku asked her friends.

"No, what?"

Rukia reluctantly let her eyes wander from Ichigo's to Rangiku.

"We're getting a new student today, and it's said that she is from another country. Isn't it exciting?"

she said, and she really sounded excited.

"Very, dear."

Toshiro said politely, though he really couldn't care less.

At that moment the bell decided to sound and the teacher went into the room. His hair was blonde, but you could not see much of it, due to a green and white hat he stubbornly wore all the time, and it shadowed most of his face, he also had a fan which was white, he really liked that things, and his name was Kisuke Urahara, also called Urahara-sensei or Hat n' clogs.

"Well, today class, we're getting a new student."

the teacher said enthusiastically. Hichigo, who hadn't been listening to Rangiku before, looked up at Urahara with surprise as he said:

"You can come in now."

And in came a girl with short dirty blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail, teal eyes, pale skin and the normal girls school uniform on, but something about her got Hichigo to want to know more about her, maybe it was the way she looked and walked so foreign, or the way she tried to pull the skirt more down, or... Yeah, you get the point.

"Introduce yourself to the class!"

Urahara said, happy as usually, and leaned in towards the girl in a friendly way. She backed away from him and growled in her spellbinding voice:

"If you get any closer than this, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Urahara backed away from her and asked:

"Well, could you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Maybe I could."

She said before turning towards the class, still trying to pull the skirt lower.

"My name is Dara Tity and I'm a fifteen year old girl from Sweden. I like to fight and I dislike too many things to count. My hobbies are fighting and trying to avoid people."

She said shortly. Urahara nodded and said:

"You can sit down beside Hichigo, that's the only spare place, Hichigo, please raise your hand."

Hichigo silently obeyed and Dara went over there and sat down beside the white boy.

"Hello, my name is Hichigo Kurosaki."

was Hichigo's first words to her, and her first words to him were:

"Whatever, just shut up or I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, this is the first time I try to write a Bleach fanfic, so please, be kind. Please review and tell me what to do to make this story better. And the OC is really thinked through just so you know. I've had her some years and I've played her many times. She's my own and I know she isn't perfect, but no one is.**

**Ja ne^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Only this fanfic idea and Dara Tity.**

**Thank you for the reviews^^**

**Chapter 2: Trouble in school**

Hichigo was slightly taken aback by her words, but he fast regained his senses when she sat down next to him.

Urahara was back to smiling in the front of the class and happily started to talk about the subject they were having right now, science. He was talking about acids and bases, things they went through last year.

The class went by pretty calmly, except for the new girl getting her books and she instantly started to complain about how they were too thick, too hard to understand and that the only good thing they were for were throwing them at people.

Poor Hichigo, who had to sit next to her, tried to shut up and not say anything stupid, pretty succesfully. He only thought bad things about her, he didn't_ say _anything.

When the bell rang, many people hurried out to get to their next class in time.

Hichigo slowly took his things and watched the new girl, Dara, struggle with getting her things up to walk to her locker. When she finally got everything she had to, she started to walk away. Hichigo, who was still there, saw when she dropped a piece of paper.

He walked to the little thing and picked it up. It was her schedule. He watched it as he realised _*My schedule is exactly the same!*_

He sighed but went out to try to find the blonde girl, who wasn't really the nicest person you could find around there.

When he came out he saw his brother and his brothers girlfriend walking into each other, on the way to their classes. Rukia of course fell because she was pretty much smaller than the carrot-top.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see you down there, dwarf."

Ichigo said to Rukia, while smirking he extended a hand towards her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up before hitting him in the stomache so he fell to the floor.

"Bastard, watch where you go in the future."

she said to him and hit him over the head while walking by him.

Hichigo laughed a little at the scene and went to help his brother up.

"You got beaten by a little girl, Ichi!"

he said as he helped his twin up to his feet. Ichigo stuck out his tongue at Hichigo and hit him softly on the arm before walking away with the words 'White bastard'.

But now it was back to his previous quest: 'Find the unnice girl who dropped her schedule'.

As he walked to his locker something blonde catched his eyes. It was Dara and she was being held up by the school bully, which name he never remembered, by her neck.

"No one calls me an idiot!"

The bully roared. Dara glared at him and moved a delicate hand up to his, which were around her neck. She started to squeeze his wrist and soon he let go while cursing, she fell down to her feet, which had been almost 10 centimeters over the ground.

"No one, but me."

she said in a cold voice before she hit him and walked in the way towards Hichigo.

He watched her come closer, before he went up to her and said:

"Before you went out the door of science, you dropped your schedule."

He stretched out a hand which had the schedule in it.

Her eyes widened a little, but she tried to smile a little and said:

"Well, I thank you for giving me this, and, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, do you know where my next class, english, is?"

"Well, I also have english as next lesson, in fact, we have the same schedule, so I can follow you around here, maybe we can get to know each other."

He said, trying to be polite. Dara's face darkened and turned down, but nonetheless she nodded.

He looked a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders and went to his locker.

Timeskip to lunch

After english with Aizen and P.E with Kenpachi it was finally lunch.

Hichigo walked first to his locker, then to Dara's to wait for her to put her things in it and close it, then they walked to the cafeteria.

When they went in there, Dara went a little stiff. Hichigo looked at her in the corner of his eye, but shrugged it off and went up to the table where Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Ishida already sat.

Ichigo, who always took care of the lunchboxes, because of an incident when he and Hichi were smaller, passed Hichigo his lunchbox.

The white one opened it and poked a little at the food he made the evening before with the fork he had. Ichigo looked at him with a smirk and said:

"If you continue to poke it like that, it's going to pop."

"No, it isn't, but yours would."

Hichigo retorted.

"You question my cooking?"

Ichigo said.

"In fact I do."

"Oh, your so gonna get your face full with food."

"With your sucky food?"

"No, with yours, and, MINE DOESN'T SUCK!"

"YES, IT DOES!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

"WHY WOULDN'T YOURS SUCK THEN?"

"BECAUSE I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"ONLY FUCKIN' TWO MINUTES!"

"YEAH, WHATEVER!"

And so it went on, a normal conversation between the two twin brothers, until Hichigo noticed something.

"Where did Dara go?"

he asked the others.

"Dara?"

Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yes, the new girl, who came in first period."

Rukia told her boyfriend.

"Ah, she, I remembered her all the time, I just wanted to see if you did."

Ichigo said and stretched out his back.

"No, you didn't, Carrot-top."

Rukia said and hit him over the head.

"Ouch, Rukia, that hurt~."

the orange haired guy whined.

"You deserved it."

the black haired girl said.

"Did you see her come here?"

Hichigo asked them again.

"No, at least I didn't."

Rukia answered him this time.

Hichigo nodded and said:

"Well, I have to go see if she's okay, she went pretty stiff when we walked in here."

Rukia nodded before Hichigo rose up and started to search after the blonde girl.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, here you have this chapter. I'm trying as good as I can with the characters to get them right, and I made a schedule for Hichigo and Dara today, and I want to say, I do not want to become a teacher, to much job. But you know Dara as a bitchy jerk, you're going to see a new side of her in the next chapter, so please review and give me inspiration to write more.**

**Ja ne^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Dara explains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this story plot, Dara and Grey Tity, Mira Gustavsson and Alexander, and my brain... That is so friggin' aweseome it came up with this plot**

**Chapter 3: Dara explains**

After about ten minutes Hichigo finally found Dara. The blonde was in a corner on the roof, crying her eyes out for, as much as he knew, no reason at all.

He didn't know what to do, so he did what he had seen that men did in TV-shows when women were crying, he went to her to ask her if everything was okay, which it probably wasn't, but, you could always ask.

He, uncertain, went and leaned down beside her, laying a hand on her back. She responded to that, she hit him pretty hard in the face, blinded by tears that she then furiously tried to dry away.

Hichigo tried to set his jaw in place again as Dara realized who it was, then she turned her back to him and just looked out over the school yard and at the horizon.

Hichigo sat up and looked at her. He sighed and sat down beside her, careful to not touch her again.

"You seem upset, what happened?"

He asked her, trying to be nice, to give a good impression, not that she made a good impression on anyone in the school.

"Not your business."

She snapped at him and turned away from him again. He sighed again and said:

"Well maybe, I could help you..."

"No one can."

she said sadly.

Hichigo noticed the change of tone, from a snapping to a sad.

"It is something."

He said stubbornly. Dara turned to him, rage in her eyes accompanied by tears and her mouth in a thin line.

"Okay, I'm still grieving over my dead best friend!"

She snapped angrily and broke out in tears again. She hid her face in her hands.

Hichigo was, for the second time that day, taken aback by the words of the same girl. He didn't any words to say.

"I'm... sorry. When did she die?"

He asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"She died ten years ago..."

She said, her words muffled by her hands.

Hichigo bit his lip.

"Not to seem rude, but, how did she die, when you were just five years old?"

He asked a little uncertain what to say.

"She died in a car accident."

Dara said shortly.

"She died in a car?"

He asked, a little confused, why would she still cry like this if the girl died in a normal car accident, okay, on the death day and things like that, but on an ordinary day.

"No, idiot, I will tell you the story, if you shut up about me crying."

She said as she looked up from her hands. Hichigo nodded and Dara gulped and cleared her throat before starting to tell the tale.

_*flashback*_

"_Haha, tag, you can't get me."_

_a five year old Dara said to a girl with long dark brown hair as she ran, her little pony-tail swaying behind her._

_The brown haired girl laughed and ran after the blonde. They ran in the woods and laughed while they played an honorable battle of tag._

_After about an hour they began to get closer town and streets started to come in the way sometimes, but they always took a pause of the game over the streets._

_Though after sometime Dara could see her older twin brother, Grey Tity, on the other side of the way._

"_Grey, hi!"_

_Dara cried out to Grey. He turned around to see his smaller twin sister and her best friend, Mira Gustavsson._

_He smiled and yelled back:_

"_Hello, Dara, Mira, come on, I'm going to Alexander, are you coming with me?"_

_Dara looked at Mira, who just smiled and nodded. Dara again yelled to Grey:_

"_Of course we're coming."_

_And with that she just ran over the way. It was no problem for her, she was good at avoiding things. When she was beside Grey she turned to look at Mira._

"_Come on, Mira."_

_she yelled to her. Mira smiled and started running, but what she didn't see was a truck coming her way._

_Dara's eyes widned and she started to scream:_

"_Mira! Get out of the way! MIRA!"_

_as she ran towards her friend, but it was to late._

_The truck hit Mira just as Dara was a meter away._

_Dara ran the last meter as the truck had stopped and she leaned down beside Mira. She held her best friends lifeless body close to her own._

_Grey, who didn't understand what had happened, just shrugged his shoulders and started walking to Alexanders house._

_*End flashback*_

"After that I was mainly ignored, but, I didn't care, I was too sad to care. And that is the story to why I am like I am, and why I cried just now."

Dara looked at Hichigo with sad, lifeless eyes.

Hichigo watched her silently, before he just as silently pressed her head to his shoulder and held his arms around her.

"What?"

She asked confused about why he acted like this.

"I am very sorry, and I figured out you need a shoulder to cry against, and, just so you know, I am here for you."

He said calmly.

Dara inhaled sharply before pushing him away and stood up before walking away with angry steps, leaving Hichigo to just watch her back confused as she walked away.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: A weird call and more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but you know what I own... **

**Chapter 4:**

_With Hichigo:_

After woodwork with Gin and geography with Byakuya the school ended for Hichigo and Dara. Hichigo had just seen her at the lessons after their little talk on the roof, and he was a little confused as to why she now was avoiding him.

When he came home he walked straight into the living room where he found Ichigo and Rukia making out on the couch.

Hichigo's eyes widened comically and he threw his hands over them, falling to the floor while whining:

"My eyes, they burn, my eyes~"

Ichigo and Rukia parted from their saliva switching to look at the whining white boy on the floor. They both blushed and with high voices told the white boy to get out, which he happily agreed to, before they started making out again, still a little pink on their cheeks.

Isshin, who had been allowed to come home early today, also made the mistake to go into the living room the first thing he did, but he didn't fall to the floor whining, no, he got his camera up from his pocket to take pictures for a collage he would show his grandchild when it had grown up to a mature age.

When Isshin started to take pictures though, Ichigo took a cushion that lay in the couch and threw it at his dad.

Hichigo could hear the cursing from Ichigo all the way up to their room. They really had a stubborn father, that idiot.

_With Dara:_

When school ended she was instantly on her feet. She hurried to her locker and out of school. She didn't want to see Hichigo, not after he saw her crying, and he was just going to pity her, she didn't want that.

No, she didn't want anyone to pity her. Yes, she may have been ignored by almost everyone but her best friend, who died, her older twin brother and his best friend Alexander, but still, she didn't want anyone's pity, she just felt weak, and Dara wasn't weak, she was a fighter.

When she reached her temporary home she silently sat down on the floor in the living room and began to think about why she really was like she was.

Why was a good question. Why?

She always thought about this when someone started to care about her. Why did they do so? She tried the best she could to get people to avoid her, so that no one would care about her, so that no one would get hurt, but then this idiot comes and start to care. He was ruining everything!

_*That idiot!*_

she thought in her silent mind before remembering the telephone list she got before, by principal Yamamoto.

She took out the telephone list from her bag and started to search after a mr Kurosaki in it.

_With Hichigo:_

He lay still on his bed, still trying to figure out why she would avoid him, all that had happened was that her best friend had died, okay, maybe it was a sensitive subject, but why did she become like normal, all bitchy, when he tried to comfort her. Weird girl.

Suddenly his mobile telephone started to vibrate. He looked at some seconds as if it would just go to him instead of him to it, but that didn't happen, so he got up and took the thing by his ear.

"Hello, Hichigo speaking."

he said before he could hear a voice he no instantly could recognize, even though it hadn't gone that much time.

"Hi, Hichigo, it's Dara, I only wanted to tell you that you should stay away from me in the future."

Adn with that the girl hung up on him. He took his mobile telephone from his ear and watched as if it had just bitten him.

_*What's up with that girl?*_

He asked himself in his head. Was she trying to get him to avoid her or something?

_Next day in school_

Next day Hichigo waited outside the entrance from the girls locker-rooms to the gym for Dara. When it was 10 minutes until the lesson would start Dara entered the gym and Hichigo was instantly by her side.

She sighed and tried to ignore him when the taller one started to shower her in questions. It worked great, until he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her towards himself, tired off waiting for answers.

"Why do you ignore and avoid me?"

He asked her with force. She looked away with a little blush as she realized how close he was, but answered him nonetheless.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt..."

Hichigo looked a little shocked at the shorter girl. What did she say? Dara seemed to understand what his quietness meant, because she took away his hands from her shoulders and repeated:

"I don't want you to get hurt..."

Then she started to walk away from him, to sit in some random corner of the gym, but then Kenpachi entered the gym and said:

"Line up!"

Everyone obeyed instantly, even Dara.

"Today, we're going to dance, dances were you need a partner, like, the dance we're going to focus on today, the schottis."

Everyone looked at the teacher like he had become crazy, the black spiky haired teacher with eye-patch would never dance, especially dances like that, voluntarily.

"I was forced, because apparently students have to know some of that dances."

Kenpachi said. Many breathed out at that, they thought that he had really gone nuts.

"Okay, the pairs will be..."

Dara stopped listening from there until she heard her own name.

"Dara and Hichigo..."

**TBC**

**A/N: This is the third chapter today, I'm proud^^ Please review, or Dara is going to be more butchy than usual, and she is actually starting to get softer. Please...**


	5. Chapter 5: Schottis and another teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own the plot of this story, and Dara Tity... And my brain... and creaking groin... and... the rest of my body?**

**Chapter 5:** **Schottis and another teacher**

When the pairs where said Kenpachi looked at everyone and said with a high voice:

"Anyone who knows how to dance the shottis?"

Almost everyone shook their heads, but one little hand was lifted into the air by it's owner, and, surprisingly, it was Dara's hand.

Most people looked surprised at her, they didn't think of her as a girl who could dance.

"So, we have one dancer here. Could you come here then, Dara, and help me show the steps to the others?"

Dara sighed, but nodded and went to Kenpachi, standing on his right side, taking her left hand, the one against him, on his shoulder, and the other one she let hang by her side.

Kenpachi took his right hand around her waist before he said:

"This is the right way to hold each other during the most of the time in this dance."

The class silently nodded and Kenpachi took to words again:

"Then you begin to dance. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, spin, spin, spin, spin."

He took his left foot and did a step with it, took his right foot to it, then a step again, while Dara did that with her right leg first, then they did with opposite sides, but at the last step for Kenpachi when he used his right side, he took a step in towards her, and they made a half circle, and that repeated to three more times.

Many had noticed how close you get in the spin, because the girl takes her both hands on the guys shoulder blades and the guys takes both his hands around her waist, and then they spin, and the ones who realized this of course blushed.

After doing what they did before three more times, Kenpachi and Dara stopped dancing and Dara was allowed to go to her partner, like the others.

When Dara reached Hichigo she instantly went to his right side and lay her left hand on his right shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her, but she looked straight forward. Her words from before still echoed in his mind and he was still as confused as when she told him.

**(A/N: Just so you read this, no reviews(even you who don't have an account can review) no next chapter)**

Suddenly the music started playing, it was jumpy and made you feel happy. It was mostly violins you could hear play.

Dara had heard this song before, when she first learned to dance schottis. The song was called Lottis schottis and it was good to dance to.

At first she just stomped her foot while Hichigo wanted to start, but she had danced to this before, so when the right note came, she took her first step.

_*1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, spin, spin, spin, spin. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, spin, spin, spin, spin...*_

was chanted in most heads in the gym.

Dara saw a tall orange haired guy dancing with a short black haired girl. It was going great, except from when they didn't do it in the right speed, but they did the steps correctly.

Her and Hichigo's dance though, were almost perfect, she had danced the schottis a million of times and Hichigo catched up pretty fast, and well, Dara held the tempo, and Hichigo did what he had to.

While they danced Hichigo suddenly asked:

"Dara, why where you avoiding me, don't you need help to the lessons."

She looked away and bit her lip before they spinned again. Bad idea. Because of that her footwork screwed up, and then she fell backwards, dragging Hichigo, who still had his hands around her waist, with her.

They ended up on the floor, Dara on her back with her arms around Hichigo's neck, and Hichigo had in the last moment let go of Dara's waist and had his arms on either side of her head.

Ichigo looked back while he and Rukia spinned to see how his brother was doing, and he immediately started laughing, though he continued to dance with his beautiful little girlfriend, who hit him over the head for not concentrating.

"Well, lovebirds, save that for later, the lesson ends now, and Ichigo, I agree with Rukia, you should concentrate, not look after you brother, he's almost as good as you at dancing."

Kenpachi said as he stood beside Hichigo and Dara.

Hichigo immediately rose up from the floor and went as fast as he could to the boys locker room, Dara did the same thing, though to the girls locker room instead.

They changed with high speed and then speeded to their lockers, unconsciously a little fight had began between them.

They raced towards their second class of the day, art, before the other.

They came the same time and were panting pretty heavily when they sat down beside each other in the back of the class, both claiming they won.

The winner claiming went on, even when the teacher, mr Kira, a man with blonde hair, grey eyes and pretty average, but his legs seemed to be shaking a little.

After some minutes in the teachers presence, the quarrel died out and the teacher took the moment to say:

"W-well, I've hea-heard by some-me other teachers that-t we have a-a n-new student in the cla-class. W-welcome, my n-name is K-K-Kira and I am you-your new art tea-teacher."

And then art began.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, this chapter may suck, especially in the end, because my little helper to get the characters right hasn't read it yet, but I'm updatin anyway, oh, I'm a bad girl^^**

**But, as I said up there, no reviews no next chapter. I can end it here if I want to, so, do you want more, which I doubt, because this is so sucky and my bitchy little Dara is just that, bitchy.**

**And I've got to know that you think she is really bitchy, Alice Althea, but that is her way of trying to deal with the pain and trying not to hurt more people or herself by getting attached to someone.**

**And now I should stop writing before my groin start creaking more, yes, my groin creaks...**

**Ja ne^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Peace and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, bla, bla, bla, you know what I usually say here...**

**Chapter 6: Peace and friendship**

After art with Kira and biology with Urahara, Hichigo and Dara for the second day in a row went together to the cafeteria, but this time Hichigo made sure that Dara followed, by holding a steady grip on her wrist, which she tried to get out from by wriggling her wrist, pulling on it and hitting his hand and arm, nothing of it worked.

When they finally reached the table the others sat at, Hichigo let go of Dara's wrist.

"Sit down beside Rukia."

he said and Dara glared a little at him, but did as she was told.

Hichigo sat down beside his twin, who sat beside his girlfriend, who sat beside Dara, who sat between Rukia and Orihime, who sat between Dara and Chad, who sat between Orihime and Ishida, who sat between... Yeah, you get the point.

Ichi passed Hichi his lunchbox, which was immediately opened and the food in it was eaten up before you could count to ten.

Rukia turned to Dara with a little polite smile and said:

"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, as I suppose you already know."

Dara, who leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed on her chest, turned her head to look at Rukia.

"Well, yeah, I know who you are, and you know who I am, so an introduction would be a little weird."

Rukia looked at Dara, a little surprised. It was true, but... weren't it always nice to speak to each other instead of just hearing about the person, and just it's name.

Then Ichigo decided to get into the conversation.

"Rukia, are you sure you're going to eat that strawberry?"

Ichigo asked, hoping she answered no, but she just sighed and said:

"Yes, I'm going to eat it, stop asking, and, by the way, wouldn't you be a cannibal if you ate it?"

At that Ichigo's face became dark and he started to mumble incoherent things, while Dara burst out laughing, almost falling of her chair.

When her laugh died down she looked at Rukia with her hand in the air.

"Good one, girl, high-five."

Rukia smiled and they made a high-five, and Dara, who seemed to accept her after that comment, started to happily chat with the black haired girl.

Hichigo looked a little weird at them. Ichigo turned to his twin.

"What is it, Hich?"

"Dara, she talks to someone, voluntarily."

Hichigo said amazed.

"Yeah, who can't love my girlfriend."

Ichigo said proud of his little chappy-lover.

"But.. She.. Ah, forget it."

Hichigo sighed and laid his head on the table.

Dara and Rukia chatted about little of everything. To someone who hadn't been there before, they looked like good old friends, but the others knew this was the first time they talked.

When Ichigo and Rukia finally had eaten up, Hichigo, Ichigo, Rukia and Dara, said goodbye to Orihime, Chad and Ishida, who still sat an ate in silence, well, Chad and Ishida did, Orihime was trying to start a conversation with them, not that succesful.

The four of them went to the roof, because it was still a long time until the next lesson, history for Hichigo and Dara, and math for Ichigo and Rukia.

Dara and Rukia were still chatting away the time, and right now they were talking about crimes, and what they wanted to become when they grew up.

Ichi and Hichi just stood there, on each side of the girls and tried to catch up with what they talked about, but, yeah, after a while Hichigo changed place, to stand beside his brother.

"Was it just me, or was daddy not using the trampoline to jump in through our window today?"

Hichigo asked his twin.

"No, it wasn't just you, he didn't use it. Friggin' weird. He's been like this for years."

Ichigo sighed. Hichigo nodded saddly.

"Yeah, ever since mother died."

Dara and Rukia had stopped chatting, and Dara looked confused at them.

"Your mother died? Not to be rude, like I usually am, but, how did she... You know..."

"Die?"

Hichigo filled in. Dara silently nodded.

"She was killed in a bank robbery."

he said, grief coating his voice, he didn't know more, he didn't know less, well, just that the killers were taken by the cops and sat in prison even these days, but, not much more.

"Oh..."

Dara said, and looked down. Hichigo shook his head.

"But, enough of that, now you know about that, and I know your story, can't we call it peace, and maybe you and Rukia can come over to our house this afternoon."

Dara looked at Rukia, Ichigo and Hichigo, before she shrugged her shoulders and said:

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt me, right?"

"Nope, so now it's decided."

Hichigo said, and tried to smile, it didn't become a smile, but an evil smirk, that the other three people laughed at.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, no reviews, no next-next chapter... Don't ask... Just review**

**Ja ne^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Dara meets the Kurosakifamily

**Discalimer: I do not own Bleach, or the Eiffel tower, or BigBen, or anything like that, but I own the plot of this story, and Dara... A computer... And, surprisingly, a BRAIN!**

**Chapter 7: Dara meets the Kurosaki family**

When lunch, History with Byakuya and Mentors hour with Yoruichi was over, school was over. The two Kurosaki twins, the Kuchiki girl and the Tity girl went to their lockers and locked in their things in them, before making their way to the school entrance.

Dara and Rukia were first there, and they stood talking a little about different things again, mostly Rukia was trying to explain the fun of the rabbit she loved, chappy, and Dara, who was actually pretty naive when you got her right side out, immediately catched up with the fun idea in it.

When the boys joined them, Dara and Rukia were laughing, genuinely happy. The brothers smiled at the sight of the girls, before the mentioned turned to them, okay, Ichigo continued smiling, but Hichigo stopped 'smiling'.

"You coming?"

Dara asked the white one, when the other three that were going to go to the Kurosaki family's house had already gone a little bit.

The boy shook his head and nodded sharply before catching up with them. When they were walking Rukia turned to Ichigo to talk a little with him, and of course he was more than willing to talk to her, and they started to chat about what they should do on their next date.

Dara at the same time turned to Hichigo.

"So, Hichigo, what is it like at your home?"

Hichigo began to think. *Where to start...* he thought, but looked at Dara and said:

"Well, our dad is crazy, we have two little sisters, and how we are, you already know."

Dara smiled a little and nodded.

"Well, how are they, your little sisters?"

"Well, Yuzu, the youngest, she is a great cook and do most things in the house. And Karin, the older of them, she... is kinda... tomboyish..."

Hichigo said, not sure exactly which words he should use.

Dara just smiled and said:

"Well, they seem nice."

_*Oh, you haven't met them yet.*_ Hichigo thought in his 'peaceful' mind.

After some minutes of walking and talking, they reached the residence of the Kurosaki's. Dara quietly looked at the house that had such a homey feeling to it.

They went up to the door and Ichigo opened it and let everyone in before himself. When everyone was in, Isshin, who was already home, came into the hallway to greet his twin sons, and maybe Ichigo's girlfriend, but he didn't expect to see two girls with his sons.

"So... You've gotten yourself a girlfriend too now Hichigo?"

Isshin asked the slightly younger twin, who just looked at him as if he was crazy, which he possibly could be.

"No, she's just a friend."

he stated, matter of factly. Dara giggled a little and said:

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, mr Kurosaki. My name is Dara Tity, and I met your sons in school, you made a pretty good work in raising them."

Isshin smiled at her and said:

"You don't have to lie, and the pleasure is on my side. My name is Isshin Kursosaki, and please, just call me Isshin."

Dara smiled back**(A/N: She smiles pretty much now...) **and nodded. The four of them headed into the living room and Ichigo and Rukia sat down in the sofa, while Dara and Hichigo sat down on the floor.

"Your father doesn't seem as crazy as you say."

Dara said to the boys.

"Oh, you haven't even seen half of it."

all the other three in the room said in a choir.

Then a little girl with short light brown hair and an apron on came into the room.

"Ichi-nii, Hichi-nii, Rukia, I've made cookies. Oh, we have another guest?"

She said with her pleasant little girl voice.

The other occupants of the room turned to the little girl.

"Yeah, she's our new friend, Dara Tity."

Ichigo told his little sister. Dara nodded and said:

"Pleased to meet you."

The little girl smiled and said:

"Well, my name is Yuzu, and I'm just as pleased to meet you. And, as I said, cookies are waiting for you at the table."

At the word 'cookies' you could see a dark gleam in Dara's eyes, and her school mates didn't know if they wanted to know.

But anyway they got up and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table in there. The others could still see the gleam in Dara's eyes. _*This is not good* _Hichigo groaned inside his head.

After just some seconds the girl from before, and a black haired girl, Karin, Dara remembered her name was, and Isshin joined them at the table, and Yuzu told them to dug in.

Dara was the fastest to take a cookie, it was so fast, that all you could see was that suddenly a cookie was gone, and Dara took a bite of one. _*Oh, she likes sweets...*_ was the thoughts of our favourite almost-albino-guy.

After some more cookies and some small talk, Dara suddenly spoke up.

"Hichigo, I came to realize something."

She said, her voice sounded long away. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked:

"What now?"

"You're a vanilla pudding!"

She cried out.

"...What?"

he asked in disbelief, as his twin fell of his chair, laughing too hard, just like his father and Yuzu and Rukia trying to hide their laugh between their hands. Karin looked at his father and oldest brother and asked:

"Who gave them drugs?"

But they ignored Karin as Dara spoke again:

"But, you're more like a créme brûlé, hard on the outside, and soft on the inside."

That comment caused more laugh.

After a while though Isshin finally could look up and hold his breath long enough to say:

"Welcome to the family, Dara."

**TBC**

**A/N: This probably sucked, because my helper was asleep, I suppose. But anyways, please review, or there's not going to be a next chapter!**

**Ja ne^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Motorcykles and streetgangs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, blah, blada, blah, blah, the usual... I own the plot and Dara Tity...**

**Chapter 8: Motorcykles and streetgangs**

* * *

After the cookies and some small talk with the girls and Isshin, the four friends went up at Ichigo and Hichigo's room.

"What was up with the random comment Dara?"

Hichigo asked the blonde little girl, who just smiled up at him.

"Oh, you don't have to care."

She said innocently.

"But it was about me, then I of course care."

He said, matter of factly and looked at her. Dara just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Rukia, and started to talk about what the other had done during the lessons that day.

After some hours of talking and laughing, Dara looked at the clock at her cellphone, and saw that it was starting to become pretty late. She rose up.

"Well, I should start moving towards home."

She said as she stood up. Hichigo rose up too and followed her when she went to the door to get her shoes.

She got them on and at that moment Isshin came into the room. He looked at the two and said:

"Hichigo, aren't you going to be a gentleman and give her a ride home?"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

The white one asked his father.

"Well, I just happen to know that you have got a motorcykle that you can use, shouldn't you give her a ride home on that?"

The father asked. Hichigo blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I could..."

Dara smiled a little at that and Hichigo got on his shoes too and they went to the backyard to get the boy's mc.

When they reached it Hichi turned to Dara.

"So, do you think you could help me get it out on the street?"

Dara nodded and they lifted the metallic thing and took it out on the road.

Hichigo immediately swung a leg over it and sat down on the motorcykle. He then looked at Dara.

"Just sit down behind me, and hold on tight."

He said with a smirk. She stuck her tounge out at him and sat down behind him just as he said, and took a tight grip on the sadle under her.

He looked at her over his shoulder and said:

"You should hold on to me, that won't help much when we speed off."

Dara shrugged and looked away with a pink little blush on her cheeks. Hich smirked and started the motorcykle with a loud sound and started to drive down the road in full speed.

Dara, who was near falling off, leaned forward, into Hichigo's back, and took an iron tight grip around his waist, just like he said she should have. She closed her eyes and refused to open them, before she got used to the speed, then she cracked one eye open and looked as houses and nature just flashed by.

They had reached the center of town when suddenly you could hear a weird sound from the motorcykle. Both Dara and Hichigo looked confused at it, but when the mc started to slow in they understood what it was. They were out of fuel.

Hichigo drove into the side of the way, right beside a park, and there they got of the mc.

Dara looked at him and said:

"Well, I think I should go home then, right Hich?"

"Yeah, but I can follow you the last way home, just to make sure you get home safely."

He said as he kicked the wheel of his mc.

"Vanilla pudding."

Dara mumbled.

"What?"

Hichigo asked her, daring her to say it again.

"Nothing."

She answered innocently.

Suddenly they could see some silhouettes coming towards them, before they could hear the familiar voice of the school bully say:

"There she is, the girl who called me an idiot!"

Dara stared at the figures as they came with threatening steps to where she were.

"No one, especially no little girl calls one of our gang an idiot."

Dara could hear a deep voice say. She looked seriously at them and said:

"And who are you, might I ask?"

"We are 'the wolves'. The new top gang here."

The deep voice answered, pride filling his voice.

"Well, that's fun for you."

Dara said, each word dripping with sarcasm. She could feel eyes staring at her, and the voice answered:

"No one are so sarcastic towards us!"

"Well, I a-mph!"

she started, but was cut of by a hit in her stomache. Then, when she took her hand to her stomache, bending over a little, she was kicked in the back, and she fell to the ground.

"That's weak, fighting a girl!"

Hichigo exclaimed and hit one of the guys in the back of his head. For that he got a punch in the stomache, a kick between the legs and pushed down into the ground, head first, where they stomped on his head and got it even more into the ground.

They kicked both Dara and Hichigo's stomaches once more, before going off, claiming that was too easy.

Then both Dara and Hichigo rose to their feet, but instead of trying to fight more, they just glared, spitted and brushed their clothes off.

"Fuck streetgangs!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Hope you like, and once again, this is on my own, probably suck, any questions, ask them in a review and I will answer them through mail. No reviews, no next chapter.**

**Ja ne^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover at Dara's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Nokia nor build a bear. But I do own the plot of this story, Dara Tity and a (weird)brain ^^ XD **

**Chapter 9: Sleepover at Dara's**

Dara looked at the one beside her after she had got some anger out through cursing streetgangs.

"So, what do we do now?"

She asked him curiously. He looked at her a little before asking:

"How far is it to your place?"

Dara blushed and answered:

"Well, my apartment is just some few blocks away, why?"

"We're going to go there, and I'm sleeping over at your place."

he said slowly and started to walk. She looked at the white one for a while while he walked.

"Aren't you coming?"

He asked the blushing girl over his shoulder. She hastily shook her head as she turned around and started to walk away mumbling something. He looked at her, a little confused, and asked why she wasn't coming, to which she answered:

"You're going the wrong way..."

And now it was Hichigo's turn to blush as he followed the blonde girl to the mentioned's apartment.

It was an uncomfortable silence while they walked, but no one of them knew what to say, so the silence remained.

After a while of walking, they reached a big beautiful apartment house. Hichigo looked at it with amazement _*How can she afford something like this?* _he asked himself inside his head.

Dara looked between him and the house and suddenly asked:

"What are you staring at?"

"Your house?"

he answered, unsure if he was right now. Dara started to laugh, and it wasn't just a little girly snicker, no, it was full-blown laughter.

"You thought that was where I lived?"

She asked him while sniggering and drying away tears from laughing so hard. Hichigo silently nodded, and Dara sighed.

"No, that isn't my house, my apartment is there."

she said as she pointed to a little apartment-like thing beside the building.

Dara went towards the little apartment-thingy and opened the door with a key she had in the pocket of her jacket in the school-uniform.

She went into the apartment and waited for Hichigo to come in.

"Well... what are we getting for dinner?"

he asked just as their stomaches growled really loud.

Dara blushed and silently went into the kitchen, which had a door into the hallway, which she just had been in.

Hichigo followed her and saw as she ordered five pizzas of different spices. As she put the telephone down she saw Hichigo and blushed.

"Well, pizza is fast, and... and... I like to have left-overs in the fridge... and we both are hungry, no need to deny it! And everyone likes pizza right? And... and... Y-mmph!"

She had started to ramble, and Hichigo didn't exactly like that, so he decided the best way to shut her up was to kiss her.

Dara though realized what he was doing and pushed him away, and then kicked him right between the legs.

Hichigo fell to the floor, gripping his vital regions. He curled into a ball in pain and whined quietly.

Dara looked at him and said:

"That serves you right!"

Then you could hear the doorbell ring. It was the pizzas_. *Fast...*_ Dara thought and jumped over the pained boy on the floor and took some money on the way to the door, and getting the pizzas, and of course paying for them.

Then she went into the kitchen again just as Hichigo was starting to get up. He whined now and then in the process, but he slowly made success, and Dara meanwhile had opened the boxes, sliced the pizza and started to eat a slice.

Hichigo went over to the table and took a pizza slice and ate it, while still making pained sounds.

"Did it really hurt that much?"

Dara asked the boy, who silently nodded to an answer.

"Sorry..."

she mumbled. Hichigo looked at her, a little surprised.

Dara blushed and took a plate, which she took some slices on and went into the living room. There she sat down in the couch and and turned on the TV. Disney channel was on as normally, and it was another episode of 'Phineas and Ferb', that one with the backyard beach.

She silently ate her pizza in peace before Hichigo came and sat down beside her. He also started to eat.

"I'm sorry I kissed you..."

he suddenly said.

"And I'm sorry I kicked you..."

she answered.

"No prob, I understand."

he said and looked her in the eye.

The teal eyed girl blushed, but didn't break the eye-contact. They leaned in closer to each other as they sang on the TV. They were just about to kiss when Dara realized what they were doing, and gave the other occupant of the room a really hard and loud slap in the face.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school, you know... fruk school, seriously! *Sigh* but well... You know what I usually say here... Blah, blah, blah, no reviews no next chapter, blah, blah, blah**

**Ja ne^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Newspapers and failing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's idiots, but I own this plot and Dara Tity^^**

**Chapter 10: Newspapers and failing**

Hichigo clutched his cheek as he looked at the girl who furiously took a book from the bag she had gone to the hallway to take.

The white one looked at the cover and read some words he didn't understand.

"C-ca-calla mie-mieg pr-princ-princessa...?"

He tried to say the words on the cover of the book, not at all successful. Dara looked weird at him and asked:

"Are you trying to pronounce 'Kalla mig prinsessa'?"

She of course said the title of the thing in her hands fluently, because it was in swedish, and she was a swede, so why shouldn't she know how to say it?

Hichigo slowly nodded and asked:

"How can you speak in that weird language?"

"Well, I've grown up with it, so for me it's not that hard..."

Dara answered him.

"Well, what is the title in english?"

Hichi asked the blonde owner of the 'apartment'.

"Call me princess."

She said without hesitation.

"And who is it written by?"

The white one asked.

"By a danish author by the name Sarah Blædel."

She answered, even the danish name could come of pretty good by her mouth.

After some hours of trying to teach Hich swedish, though that was really unsuccessful, Dara finally fell asleep with the book in her lap, a peaceful expression on her face.

Hichigo looked at Dara._ *Cute..* _he thought as he watched her, then he realized what he had been thinking, and at that point he was banging his head into the wall, while mentally trying to lecturing himself... But, well... Let's just say that it went like the swedish lesson...

_*She's not cute, she's dangerous and from a country with wikings! She's strong and... Whatever! I'm becoming crazy!*_ he lectured himself while his head was losing more and more brain-cells.

Suddenly Dara opened one of her teal eyes a little to look at the white idiot.

"What are you doing?"

She asked him sleepily.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Hichi told the girl, who happily obeyed him.

_*That was a close one... Close to what?... Well, isn't that was you usually say? Ah! I should just shut up, I'm losing my mental health...*_ he thought sadly while laying down on the floor of the 'apartment' trying to fall asleep.

After english with Aizen and religion with Byakuya it was technology with Urahara, and the Urahara subjects wasn't really the twins' best subjects... Let's leave it at that...

Dara and Hichigo sat down beside each other, waiting for the blonde teacher-bastard to come. Then Ichigo and Rukia walked into the class and sat down by the table on the right of our odd pair of friends.

"Hellu, Rukes."

Dara greeted Rukia, who giggled and greeted back with a:

"Hi, Da."

"Already at that good terms I see."

Ichigo observed loudly. The girls turned to the orange head and giggled for, as much as he knew, no reason at all.

Then the teacher walked into the class. His first words to the class that day was:

"Well, everyone, except Dara, Hichigo, Ichigo and Rukia has done the test in scince we had last week, so they're going to do it today."

They looked at each other and nodded. Dara and Rukia immediately paired up, and the boys had no choice in the matter.

They got some weird things in front of them. Dara and Rukia immediately knew what to do, and Ichigo got it too, but poor Hichigo was a little slow in the brain.

"What are we going to do?"

The white one asked the teacher.

"See what happens if you follow these instructions."

Urahara pointed to a paper he gave them.

Hich slowly nodded and said:

"Ich, you tell me what to do, and I do it."

Sadly enough his 'great plan' back-fired when he didn't listen to Ichigo when he screamed 'stop', and the liquids blew up in his face.

The white one, no, now black one looked at the teacher in front of him. Urahara rose an eyebrow, but then smiled and said in a sing-song voice:

"You fail!"

Then he turned to the girls.

"And you pass."

He said in the same sing-song voice.

Hichigo tried to jump and strangle Ura, but Ich was there to hold him back, so the teacher didn't die.

"This is going to be in the school newspaper in Friday."

Ichigo sighed.

"School newspaper?"

Dara asked confused.

"Oh, yes."

He turned to Dara.

"It's like a newspaper but with the events of the school. And the numbers always come out on Fridays."

At the mention of that Dara's whole face shone up.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, I know I update a little slow right now, but I have problems with inspiration. But I'm happy I have my friends who helps me ^^ In the next chapter there will be mentions of Narnia^^ Please review^^**

**Ja ne^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Mountains of Sweden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Narnia, Storhogna, Sweden, Our primary minister, Japan, a wave, a plane, a sheep, the eiffel tower, blah, blada, blah, blah... Yeah, you get the point... But I do own the plot of this story and Dara Tity XD**

**Chapter 11: Mountains of Sweden**

Hichigo was starting to get worried, he hadn't seen Dara since the lesson ended, and it had been half of an hour since that.

He quietly searched the walls of the corridor, trying to find the blonde girl. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was quite surprised, so he jumped a little, ready to strike whoever it was, but when he turned he came to face a hysterically laughing blonde.

Dara lay on the floor, holding her stomache in laugh.

"You should've seen your face!"

she pointed at him, her voice breaking because of the laugh at some points.

Hichigo rose an eyebrow at the girl before he said:

"Come on, lets go to the cafeteria, or we won't get any lunch."

When they reached the cafeteria they silently sat down beside Ichigo and Rukia, then they started to talk lively, and for some reason, Ichigo and Hichigo started to fight.

"Orange head!" The white one said.

"Dumb ass!" The orange one retorted.

"Idiot!"

"Vanilla pudding!"

"Carrot head!"

"Whatever, I'm at least older than you!"

"Just two fuckin' minutes! That ain't much!"

"Yes it is! In Narnia..."

At the last comment from the orange one, Rukia slapped her palm in her face.

"I shouldn't have showed him the movies..."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Dara answered her friend.

"Well, Rukia, Dara. Me and Hichigo have meant to ask you. Do you want to go to the mountains next week with us, because it's a week off."

Ichigo, who had turned away from his brother, suddenly asked the two girls.

Rukia nodded pretty fast after a moment of thinking, wanting to get away from her brother during the break. Dara, on the other hand, looked suspiciously at the orange-head.

"Where is the cottage."

She asked the boy.

"In Sweden's Storhogna."

The boy answered. Dara facepalmed and said:

"Oh, I'm going to have fun..."

"So you're comming?"

the white one asked, with mock disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I'm going too, Vanilla pudding."

Ichigo snickered at the last comment by Dara and stood up.

"Well, then it's decided! You should start packing today, we'll come pick you up at seven this Saturday to get to the airport in time!"

Dara groaned at the mention of the early time, but sighed and nodded anyways,

-Timeskip: Saturday, morning, eight o' clock - Swedish time-

"That sure took some time."

you could hear a orange-haired boy say.

"Well, the time differences between Sweden and Tokyo are quite big, and they had to take a detour around the jet stream."

a black-haired girl answered the mentioned boy.

A blonde short little girl looked out over the airport in her native country. And suddenly, she was shoved to the side by a white boy that was all green in his face.

"Out of the way! My lunch is coming out!"

the boy said in a high voice before running onto some grass that was on the side of the runways.

Dara looked away when she heard the sounds of the mentioned lunch making contact with the grass.

"Nice..."

She mumbled to herself.

After sometime a bus came to take them to the airport station, after that they found some snowmobiles to hire.

Ichigo and Hichigo took one each and Rukia sat down behind Ichigo, and Dara behind Hichigo. And then they went to the cottage.

It was a small and cozy cottage with rooms that fitted it perfectly. It was made out of wood and...

"Out of the way, moron!"

Dara screamed at Hichigo while they were going to the ice-rink that were property of Storhogna.

"Out of the way yourself, shrimp!"

the white one retorted.

On one side of the ice-rink it was hockey, on the other you could do whatever your heart desired. Ichigo and Hichigo of course went for the hockey side in their hockey skates, and Rukia and Dara went for the free side.

Ichigo and Hichigo was really good at hockey and mastered their skates, Rukia was splendid at figure skating, so that was what she did, and Dara... Well, she came out on the ice...

One meter, then she fell face first.

"Ow..."

She whined while rubbing her nose, trying to soothe the pain.

The boys and Rukia saw her, and immediately started to laugh. The day went on with Rukia trying to learn Dara how to skate, and not fall, and the boys playing hockey.

Before they knew it, they were all at home, trying to sleep in their beds.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well... I've never been to Storhogna myself, but my friend and helper of this story is there right now. And just so you know, there is no ice-rink in Storhogna, but I just had to get that scene with so... Whatever...**

**I hope you enjoy, and that you forgive me for not updating for a while and that this chapter was so short, soon they'll get longer, and I'll update a little faster for a while.**

**Please review, or there'll not be more chapters 0.o**

**Ja ne^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or all the ideas, like the one that they were going to the mountains, that I can blame my BFF for! But I do own the plot of this story(the most of it) and Dara Tity( mine, mine, MMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!**

**Chapter 12: Day 2**

Some teal eyes were slowly opened by their owner, when said owner felt something soft making a hard connection with her stomache.

The girl, who was the owner of the eyes, grunted at the feeling and looked at the white boy, who stood by her bed in a black T-shirt and normal jeans, he also held a pillow in his hands, which he had used the night before to have his head on.

Dara glared at Hichigo who just said:

"Get up, lazy ass."

"Shut up, vanilla pudding."

Dara retorted and dragged her cover to over her head.

Hichigo sighed and lifted up the little blonde with cover and all. The girl yelped and took a steady grip around the boys neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dara shrieked as Hichigo started to walk down the stairs, towards the front door.

Dara's eyes widened as the white boy opened the his foot. The mentioned boy went out a bit before throwing the girl out in the deep snow.

Dara screamed as she landed in the soft snow. She had sunk down in the snow pretty much, and she didn't get hurt, but she got wet, and she didn't like that.

She stood up in her sleeping clothes, which consisted of short soft shorts and a too big shirt, and glared at the boy, before throwing a snowball at Hichigo, who only started to laugh his ass off.

Ichigo and Rukia came out to see what happened, Ichigo was greeted by a snowball in the face, which was actually aimed at his twin, but the younger boy had dodged the wet object.

Rukia of course laughed at that, and that earned her a snowball in the face by her boyfriend. When the black-haired one tried to hit Ichigo with a snowball though, the mentioned dodged it and it landed on Hichigo's head.

The white one thought that it was Dara, and then it was war! Everyone threw snowballs at everyone, and they all became really wet.

In the end all were really wet, but they fell to the ground, laughing their asses off because of the snowball war.

"Peace?"

a laughing Ichigo asked the others, who could only nod while laughing as hard as they did.

After the incident in the morning they all got ready for a day outside. Ichigo got in his dark red cover pants and matching jacket, and his black snowboard shoes.

The orange head's twin wore both cover pants and a jacket that was as white as the snow, and his skin, and a paper... You get the point...

Rukia had her black snow weather clothes, that fitted her hair perfectly, and making her skin stand out in a beautiful way.

And then we had the idiot... I mean Dara! She had an overall unlike the others, and the overall, well... You can't say it isn't colorful... *Cough*

Dara looked down at her pink and turquoise overall.

"Do I have to wear this?"

she asked the others, one brow had rose even at the first sight of the hideous- I mean really beautiful overall**.(-.-' I have an overall like that too... It is not good-looking...)**

"Yes."

the other three in the cottage said in unison. Dara sighed and started to walk to the door.

"Should we go then?"

she asked the others as a blush started to form on her cheeks.

When they reached the slopes they saw that there were pretty many people there. Dara's blush immediately got worse and she started to fidget, but the others just went on, taking her with them.

When they reached top of the slopes, the guys got on their snowboards, and the girls on their skies.

"We'll see you down there."

Ichigo said before he eskimo kissed Rukia, who only smiled, and started the way down with his brother.

Rukia smiled lovingly while the orange boy made tricks with the snowboard, so she didn't notice when Dara started to fidget even more.

"Now we can go."

the black-haired one said when the boys had reached the bottom of the slope. Some other people where going down the slope, but that wasn't really a problem, people started in the slope and ended down there all the time, the boys had just wanted to go before the girls, to show them some tricks.

Rukia started to ski down the slope, enjoying the wind in her pale face. Dara just looked around before sighing and also starting to ski down the slope.

Rukia went down without any trouble, but they didn't see Dara come down, though they did see a screaming giant snowball with skies and something pink and turqoise coming out of it.

When they looked at the snowball again, they saw Dara. Dara was really dizzy from spinning so much in the said snowball.

They all rose an eyebrow at the blonde girl when she fell face first on the ground.

Hichigo silently went to her and poked her head, Dara just grunted and waved his hand away.

After a whole day with events like the ones mentioned before, they aren't going to let me tell you more about their day, or I'll be sick even longer...

I don't want to be sick!

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review, or else...**

**Ja ne^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or alike but I do own th plot of this story and Dara Tity, and Lazy(ness)**

**Chapter 13: Day 3**

It was quiet... Too quiet. He couldn't hear the blonde at all, that couldn't be good...

The white boy opened his black and yellow eyes to find the girl he had thought about just a second ago, standing beside his bed, a devilish look on her face and her hands behind herself.

Hichigo rose his eyebrows at the girl before he asked her:

"What do you want?"

She smiled innocently before hitting him in the face with her pillow. Hichigo rose his eyebrow even more and stated:

"You're an idiot."

"I already know that."

Dara said and shrugged before she went out of the room.

When Hichigo came down he found the other three at the table eating breakfast. He quietly joined them as they talked about what they would do today.

"Well, I'm going to take my snowboard."

the twins said in unison before glaring at each other. Dara and Rukia laughed at that before Rukia said:

"And I'm going to ski more. What about you Dara?"

Dara blushed before she silently mumbled:

"I'm going to try and find someone who can teach me how to ski."

though, no one heard what she said, and they continued to talk.

When they were all four ready and done, they went to the slopes like the day before. Hichigo, Ichigo and Rukia went as fast as they could to lifts, but Dara stayed down at the bottom of one of the slopes.

Then she saw a boy her age walking towards her. His hair was blonde and his eyes teal, he mostly looked like a male version of herself.

"Lazy!"

she exclaimed while running towards him. She threw herself with a smile at him, her arms locked around his neck as his arms locked around her waist as they spinned around in a tight hug.

"Jag visste inte att du var här också.(I didn't know that you were here too)"

she said to her male self.

"Jag är alltid med dig, och du skrev ju att du skulle hit på facebook, och det var så länge sen så...(I am always with you, and you wrote on facebook that you would come here, and it was such a long time ago so...)"

replied 'Lazy'.

"Naww, kom här.(Naww, come here.)"

she said before she hugged the boy again.

"Men du, Lazy, jag har en fråga.(But hey, Lazy, I have a question.)"

she said as she started to blush a little. He looked at her a little curious before he asked:

"Ja, vad är det?(Yes, what is it?)"

"Kan du lära mig åka skidor?(Can you teach me how to ski?)"

she blurted out before she looked away.

"Såklart jag kan.(Of course I can.)"

he answered her as they went towards the lift.

Hichigo saw Dara and some guy going towards the lifts, and was he happy about that? No!

"Hey, Dara!"

he called her as he made his way over to the two. They looked at him and Dara asked:

"What do you want, Hich?"

"What are you and that man doing?"

he asked her, no beating around the bush here, no.

She looked at Hichigo like he was crazy.

"This 'man' happen to be my friend Lazy. And Lazy, this is Hichigo, the white ass one I told you about on facebook."

Lazy snickered a little at Dara's choice of words, but Hichigo just looked frustrated.

"But what are you going to do?"

he asked once again.

"Lazy's going to teach me how to ski."

Dara answered calmly.

"I can teach you, just come here!"

Hichigo said, taking a grip on Dara's wrist, starting to drag her over to the lifts.

"Why can't Lazy teach me?"

she asked the white one.

"Because!"

was his answer, to which Dara said:

"Is not an answer."

"Just because, okay."

Hichigo slowly said.

Dara sighed but let herself be dragged to the top of the slope.

"You go down first and I tell you what you did wrong when I come down, okay?"

Hichigo said as they reached the top. Dara just nodded and started skiing down the slope.

It wasn't really that great, but this time she didn't become a snowball...

When she reached the bottom there were some girls that looked at something dreamily, and it was right behind her. Dara turned to see Hichigo making tricks and stunts all the way down, and well... You couldn't say he was ugly...

"Han är så snygg.(He looks so good.)"

one of the girls said dreamily.

"Jag håller med.(I agree.)"

another girl said, just as dreamily before the whole group of five girls sighed just as dreamily as they looked.

Dara rose an eyebrow at that.

"You mean the Vanilla pudding?"

she asked them. They quickly snapped out of the dreamy state and one of the girls said:

"No, we mean the white sexy one on the snowboard."

"The vanilla pudding."

Dara said while nodding.

"Can't you see how good-looking he is?"

the girl asked as the little group fake gasped before snickering a little.

"He is not, he's a regular boy to me, and he's an idiot."

Dara snapped. The girls snickered even more.

"Do you even know him?"

they asked, clearly amused. Dara nodded and answered:

"Yes, so back off, bitches."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

the girl asked, not at all angry about being called a bitch, or she hadn't heard it...

"No!"

Dara screamed before she blushed.

"He isn't. We're just friends..."

she continued as the girls snickered.

At that point Hichigo came up beside her and flung an arm around her shoulders before saying:

"Dara, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

"Ich said he would get some hot chocolate for us."

Dara said quietly as they made their way to the warming hut by the slopes.

They sat down on a table by Rukia who sat there, waiting for Ichigo to come.

When they had sat down Ichigo came with three mugs of hot chocolate and one cup of coffee, the cofee was for himself.

Dara looked at Ichigo's cup and asked:

"Don't you have milk or whipped cream in your chocolate?"

"No."

he answered.

"Because this is coffee."

Dara nodded understanding and let her mug down on the table just as Ichigo.

She was about to grab her own mug, but by mistake took Ichigo's and she drank all of it.

"Weird taste for a hot chocolate..."

she mumbled before Ichigo exclaimed:

"That wasn't you hot chocolate, that was my coffee!"

Dara's eyes widned just before the caffeine kicked in and she started to jump around like a crazy rabbit.

And once again, I'm not allowed to tell you more. Dara doesn't want me to do that because of the caffeine, Hichigo... Well, he's evil, and Rukia and Ichigo's reason are because of their nightly activities :3

**TBC**

**A/N: Review, or else 0.o**

**Ja ne^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Narnia or anything alike, though I own the plot of this story and Dara and Grey Tity**

**Chapter 14: Day 4**

"Finally!"

you could hear be screamed by two female voices from a little cottage in Storhogna, Sweden.

Two boys with different colors, but they were really similar to each other, ran up the steep stairs, trying to get to the source of the sound, which was their two female friends Rukia Kuchiki and Dara Tity.

When they were finally at the top of the stairs they found the girls giggling on the floor. They rose one eyebrow each at the scene and Hichigo asked:

" What are you doing?"

The girls looked at him with overly happy eyes and Dara said:

"You're going to drive us."

Hichigo and Ichigo looked at the girls as if they were crazy.

"Where?"

Ichigo asked the two girls and his girlfriend answered him:

"To the spa, of course."

Rukia answered the orange boy as she and Dara giggled a little more.

"To the spa?"

the boys said at the same time. The girls nodded and answered with a simple 'yes'.

The twins sighed and Ichigo asked:

"Do we really have to? Can't we have some fun here instead?"

Dara smirked and casually answered him:

"But you and Rukes had your fun this night, didn't you?"

That earned her a hit over the head from Rukia and a light kick in the side by Ichigo as they both blushed as crazy. Dara laughed with happiness bubbling over. That laugh soon rubbed off on the others who also started to laugh.

After some time they could find themselves on the snowmobiles on the way to the spa.

They stopped right outside and Dara and Rukia jumped off before they started to try and take the boys with them, not that successful.

"What would we do there?"

the boys asked them.

"Well, you can go with us, we are going to get massage, face mask, mud bath, ordinary bath and things like that, oh, and we will use the sauna of course."

The blonde and black haired girls told the orange haired and white haired boys.

The guys rose an eyebrow each like before they had started going to the spa.

"Seriously?"

Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not. You can be in the public indoor pool in the house beside the spa."

Rukia answered them to the boys relief.

As the girls went into the spa the boys went to the baths next to the building the girls were in.

They payed so they could enter and then went to the locker rooms and chose a locker each, because the girls had thought about all this before and had packed their swimming shorts, a towel each and two locks.

They quickly changed to their swimming shorts which looked like normal boxer shorts, though in another material.

Ichigo's swimming shorts were a dark red just like his outdoor clothes, and Hichigo's were black, so you could see that he had something on.

The keys were on elastic bands which they took on their left ankle(s).

When they finally were ready they went out of the lockers and were met by a little room for the showers, where you were supposed to wet yourself down before going to the pools, so that you weren't too dirty in there.

Ich and Hich silently stood under the shower things as the water made it's way down their bodies.

When that was done they made their way over to a cold little room before opening the doors to the room with the pools.

When they went into the room they were met by many stares by young and old, tall and short, girls and boys.

Ichigo looked at Hichigo, who was completely ignoring the stares, as the white one walked as fast as he could without running, knowing the risks of doing that by pools, towards the trampoline.

Ichigo shook his head, a little amused and went after his brother. The stares followed them and soon you could hear giggles coming out of the mouth of nearly every young girl in there.

The white one ran out all the way out on the trampoline before jumping high and curled into a ball before screaming:

"Woohoo!"

Ichigo facepalmed at his brother's action and sighed as the water went everywhere.

After a while Hichigo was over the surface again, laughing like the idiot he was.

Ichigo sighed and also ran out on the trampoline, when the whiteass had moved, but he dived instead of making the cannonball.

When the orange one had swum over to his brother they both could feel a really intensive stare in the back of their necks.

They turned to see a gray haired, gray eyed young boy that was silently staring at them. They swam over to the boy and asked:

"Why are you staring at us?"

The boy kept his poker face as he answered with:

"Do you know Dara Tity?"

Hichigo nodded and said:

"Yeah, dude, we know Dara, what's up with that?"

The gray one turned towards Hichigo, his gray eyes burning into Hichigo's mind, they resembled a pair of eyes he had seen before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"She's my twin sister."

the boy answered as a pair of amber and yellow eyes went as wide as they could get.

"...So... You're her..."

Hichigo started but couldn't say more.

"Twin brother, yes, I am. Alike we are, right?"

the boy said with much sarcasm in the end.

"What's your name, if you don't mind that I ask?"

Ichigo asked the boy.

"Well, my name is Grey."

he said as he gestured to his hair and eyes.

"Weird name."

Hichigo said.

"Well, your isn't that normal either."

Grey answered.

"How do you know our names?"

Hichigo asked the gray one.

"Dara is pretty active on facebook."

Grey answered the question.

"But, I have another question now."

the gray eyed said, just that second a group of giggling girls interrupted their little talk, trying to flirt with Ichigo and Hichigo, but they don't want me to tell you of that, because then they're going to beat me to a bloody pulp.

After some more swimming, jumping and talking, the twins and Grey went to shower and change before going out of the baths.

The girls were already done and sat outside chatting happily with each other. Ichigo went first to the girls and greeted Rukia with a kiss, and Dara with a normal 'Hi'.

Hichigo ruffled both girls' hair, and that earned him a punch on the arm.

Then Dara saw Grey, and her eyes went as wide as plates.

"...Grey..."

was the only thing that passed her lips.

"Hi, Dara. Long time no see."

Grey said as his twin stood up and they hugged while crying with happiness for seeing each other again.

"I've missed you so. And don't ask why I'm speaking english with you."

Dara said, her voice shaking with tears and happiness.

"No worries, me myself have had a tour in the US recently, so I think I started it."

Grey answered with the same tone of voice.

"Tour?"

Rukia asked confused.

"Yes, Grey, my twin brother here, is a musician who is really successful."

Dara said happily.

"Who is that?"

Grey asked as he saw the black haired girl.

"Well, this is Rukia, my new best friend!"

Dara said, with proud dripping of her words. Grey smiled.

"Hi, Rukia, I am Grey, Dara's older twin brother."

"Just two minutes!"

Dara screamed.

"Yeah, but that's much time!... in Narnia..."

Grey answered sheepishly.

Rukia and the boys snickered at them and Ichigo said:

"Well, Grey, where are you staying?"

"In a little hotel not too far from just this place."

the gray one answered.

Dara frowned a little and said:

"Well, Grey, I think we have to go now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Grey nodded and the four and Grey parted ways.

After a long day the four had made a little fire outside the cottage and were sitting around it roasting marshmallows.

After some jokes about Hichigo and the marshmallows, the three that weren't as white went into the cottage again.

Hichigo saw this as his chance to train his guitar playing. He took the guitar into his lap as he took out the plectrum he had had in his pocket and started to play on the strings of the guitar with it.

He played the really common tune in 'Hallelujah'. He sang with his beautiful deep voice in a way that just embraced the tones and words.

As the boy had started to sing, he hadn't noticed Dara coming out and went to stand right behind the white boy.

When he was done with the song Dara lay a hand on the boys shoulder. Hichigo jumped at the sudden contact and looked behind his shoulder to see Dara smiling at him.

"You're good."

Dara complimented the boy.

"Thanks..."

the boy said, a little embarrassed.

And that's it for today. Now they won't let me tell you more, much of that in the mountains. But, in the mountains of Sweden, almost anything can happen. :3

**TBC**

**A/N: About the marshmallow jokes, I mean jokes like:**

**"Hichigo and the marshmallow are the same color, does Hichigo get light brown too if we roast him over the fire?"**

**XD That was my favourite one XD**

**No review, no next chapter**

**Ja ne^^**


End file.
